


Siblings

by KI3T



Category: Knight Rider (2008)
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hopeful Ending, Loss of Parent(s), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KI3T/pseuds/KI3T
Summary: Sometimes words can break a person, sometimes words can heal. And sometimes, very rarely, the same set of words can do both.Set after "Day Turns into Knight".
Relationships: Sarah Graiman & KITT
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Siblings

For a long while, Sarah lived in a world without family. A world she walked alone, with nobody to turn to for comfort or advice. Living was nothing but grief, and she survived it by refusing to comprehend it.

But slowly, almost gently, over many days, KITT's words came into focus.

_"Sarah, our father is dead."_

And the words were crushing, yes. They were almost more than she could bear. But somewhere in the grief was a reassurance. She wasn't the last of her family, she wasn't alone.

KITT was here too, and together they could find a way forward.


End file.
